Cigarrillos en la noche
by millscully
Summary: Un duro caso hace que las Agentes Scully y Reyes compartan algo mas que un viaje de carretera.


Para Agus

Había sido un caso duro, uno de esos que te llevan a replantearte el curso de tu vida y la forma en que la vives.

Ambas habían sido asignadas en la búsqueda de niños desaparecidos en un pueblo, antes denominado tranquilo, en el que ese tipo de cosas no ocurrían. Al comienzo las teorías parecían salidas de historias de fantasía, y por eso mismo habían asignado a agentes "especialistas en fenómenos paranormales", término que Scully detestaba y que había oído más veces de las necesarias durante la investigación.

Ambas habían arribado a la escena del crimen más reciente, donde había desaparecido un niño de tan solo nueve años, su padre quitándole la vista de encima por no más de cinco minutos según su declaración. Por supuesto, las conclusiones precipitadas estaban a la orden del día, y, como ambas esperaban, los rumores de rituales satánicos no se habían hecho esperar.

A pesar de que nunca habían encontrado evidencia que probara la existencia de tales ritos, al parecer esa era la única explicación que podía esperarse en un pueblo pequeño como en el que las Agentes Reyes y Scully se encontraban.

La investigación les había llevado diez días, horas incontables de trabajo y cansancio sin límites. Sin embargo lo peor llego al tercer día de su estadía, el cuerpo del primer niño desaparecido fue encontrado en el bosque, signos de abuso en todo su cuerpo. A pesar de no ser novatas y tener varios años de servicio sobre sus hombros, ambas agentes no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Obviamente mostrar debilidad no era una opción, suficiente habían tenido que luchar con la testosterona presente en el ambiente en los días pasados como para darles algo más de lo que hablar. Luego de realizar el trabajo correspondiente y comportándose como las profesionales que ambas eran, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decirse una palabra, las miradas en la escena del crimen lo habían dicho todo.

Los días siguientes a la aparición del cuerpo pasaron en un frenesí, ningún agente dormía más de tres horas por día y sus cuerpos funcionaban a base de café y comida chatarra, pero ninguno se quejaba, tenían un trabajo que hacer y de ellos dependía la vida de dos niños que aún seguían desaparecidos.

Al séptimo día apareció otro cuerpo, la agente Scully aun podía oír los gritos de la madre del pequeño, desgarradores, incesantes mientras la agente Reyes le impedía acercarse al lugar donde yacía el pequeño. Nuevamente, ese día paso sin intercambiar palabras que no fueran relacionadas al caso, tal vez temerosas de que, si por un segundo dejaban caer la fachada profesional, todo lo demás comenzaría a caer en picada.

Finalmente el noveno día, encontraron al hombre responsable de los secuestros y asesinatos. Ambas habían decidido investigar la casa del hombre sin esperar encontrar allí al culpable de tales altos de maldad. La agente Reyes fue la primera en ver al niño y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los gritos de la Agente Scully reduciendo al hombre, si podía denominárselo de esa manera. Ambulancias y refuerzos no tardaron en llegar, el niño aun en su estado de inconciencia no dejaba de aferrarse al cuerpo de la agente Reyes, quien no dudo en viajar con el hacia el hospital.

Después de toda la conmoción, las felicitaciones recibidas que ninguna de las dos creía merecer, el peso de dos niños muertos que no habían podido salvar aun presente, finalmente comenzaron el viaje de vuelta.

El único sonido presente en el auto no era más que la interferencia proveniente de la radio encendida.

Reyes observo a Scully, su rostro y cuerpo tensos, su mirada perdida en el paisaje que la carretera ofrecía, la morocha decidió entonces abandonar la carretera y detener el auto. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a ser visibles mientras el sol terminaba de esconderse.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Scully mirando a su compañera.

Creo que ambas necesitamos un momento antes de volver – respondió Reyes al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía del auto.

Scully la siguió minutos después luego de tomar los abrigos de ambas del asiento trasero. Reyes se encontraba sentada en el capo del auto, su espalda sobre el parabrisas y sin dudarlo le ofreció su mano a Scully que la acepto de inmediato.

Casi hubiera deseado que esta vez se tratara de rituales satánicos – comento Reyes luego de quince minutos de silencio por parte de ambas.

También yo – respondió Scully observando el cielo.

Ninguna dijo nada más por otros diez minutos, el silencio cargaba en si mismo palabras que ninguna era capaz de expresar en voz alta.

No importa cuántas veces nos lo repitan en la academia – rompió el silencio Scully esta vez – no importa cuántas veces lo haya oído, saber que no siempre podemos salvar a todos no es suficiente, nunca lo es – una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla, Reyes sin pensarlo la recogió con su pulgar, ambas se miraron durante algunos segundos antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Reyes quería decir que habían hecho todo lo posible, que lo habían intentado, que no era culpa de ellas, pero sabía que nada de eso era suficiente.

Ten – dijo ofreciéndole a Scully uno de sus cigarrillos.

No fumo – respondió Scully mientras giraba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Me ayuda cuando estoy estresada – respondió Reyes mientras encendía el suyo, Scully encogió sus hombros y permitió que encendiera también el de ella.

No fumas pero sabes hacerlo – comento Reyes.

Solía robar los cigarrillos de mi madre cuando era una adolescente – respondió Scully casi sonriendo.

Vaya, vaya – dijo Reyes riendo – Creí que eras una de esas chicas católicas que jamás hace nada malo.

Ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas – ambas rieron.

No hubo más palabras intercambiadas esa noche, no hacían falta, las miradas que se dedicaban una a la otra eran más que suficientes, mas que cualquier otra palabra que pudiera decirse. Ambas necesitaban estar solas, en compañía.


End file.
